Honest Trailer - The Social Network
The Social Network is the 196th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2010 biographical drama film The Social Network. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on April 25, 2017, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film The Circle. It is 4 minutes 42 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.6 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - The Social Network on YouTube "The world's smartest film about the world's dullest premise, in this dark Shakespearean drama about the website your crazy aunt posts 'Minion' memes on, that uses snappy dialogue, slick directing, and great performances to make a story where young millionaires sue each other for more money feel really high-stakes." '~ Honest Trailers - The Social Network'' Script Before you see the movie about an evil fictional technology company (The Circle), see the story of Facebook, a real-life evil technology company: ''The Social Network.'' Experience the world's smartest film about the world's dullest premise ('''Gage: Did you answer affirmatively when Tyler and Cameron Winklevoss and Divya Narendra asked you to build HarvardConnection? Did you say yes?) in this dark Shakespearean drama about the website your crazy aunt posts Minion memes on, that uses snappy dialogue (Gage: Do I deserve your attention?/'Mark Zuckerberg': You have part of my attention. You have the minimum amount.), slick directing, and great performances to make a story where young millionaires sue each other for more money feel really high-stakes. Gretchen: What was your ownership share diluted down to? Eduardo Saverin: Point-zero-three percent. That's still millions, you greedy a**hole! Gaw! I'd sell my kidney for .03 percent of Neopets! Journey to Harvard, where no one ever lets you forget it's Harvard (shows clips of characters saying "Harvard"); and meet Mark Zuckerberg, a star student with the mind of a calculator, the heart of a troll, and the wardrobe of a comfy hobo! He's determined to do two things with his life: make the world respect him, and make sure Jesse Eisenberg gets every awkward know-it-all nerd role in Hollywood (shows Jesse Eisenberg as Bobby Dorfman in Café Society, Danny Atlas in Now You See Me, David Lipsky in The End of the Tour, and Lex Luthor in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice). Take that, Michael Cera. Coasting off Mark's talent are a succession of hot dudes in suits, like Eduardo, the only Brazilian who doesn't know how to party... Eduardo Saverin: Do you think this is such a good idea?...Do you think maybe you shouldn't shut it down before you get into trouble? Mark Zuckerberg: You wanna end the party at eleven. Eduardo Saverin: I'm trying to pay for the party. ...Sean Parker, the man on the side who gets in the way of their bromance; and the Winklevi (Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss), who briefly got your hopes up that Armie Hammer had an identical twin. Or to put it another way, Lex Luthor dumps Spider-Man for NSYNC and pisses off the Lone Ranger. If you want to know the real story behind Facebook, watch something else, because they're bending the truth harder than the news your uncle posts on his wall, in the film that makes up the ex-girlfriend who supposedly inspired the site (Erica Albright); makes up an obsession with final clubs that tears Mark's friendships apart; and makes him into an awkward, scowling robot, where in real life, he was a normal dorky college kid. Mark Zuckerberg (in a real-life interview): Within a couple of weeks, two-thirds of the school had signed up, so at that point, my roommates were kinda like 'Y'know, this is pretty cool, like, I bet this would work at other schools'. But, hey, don't let facts get in the way. I'm sure the real Sean Parker loves seeing himself as a paranoid, coked-out, cowardly maybe-sorta-statutory rapist. Eduardo Saverin (looking at a group of young girls in Sean Parker's room): How old are they, Sean? Sean Parker: It's not polite to ask. Eduardo Saverin: Sean, how old are they? (Sean looks away awkwardly) So gather around for a film that's not really about Facebook; it's about friendship that still nails what it's like to use the website (shows Mark Zuckerberg repeatedly refreshing Erica Albright's Facebook page), in this masterpiece of crap that proves Aaron Sorkin could make boring litigation exciting, David Fincher could make applying for an internship look awesome, and Trent Reznor could make rowing down a calm river feel epic. Man, I wish they'd make another Facebook movie. That is a sentence I never thought I'd say in this lifetime. Starring Jesse Eisenberg as Himself (Jesse Eisenberg as Mark Zuckerberg); Andrew Garfield, the Brazilian Jew? (as Eduardo Saverin); Tim from Jurassic Park (Joseph Mazzello as Dustin Moskovitz); The Cloned Ranger (Armie Hammer as Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss); A Single Shade of Grey (Dakota Johnson as Amelia Ritter); He's a Dick Who Knows DOS (Justin Timberlake as Sean Parker); and All the Laptops Who Gave Their Lives So David Fincher Could Get the Perfect Shot (shows multiple takes of a scene where Eduardo Saverin smashes Mark's Zuckerberg's laptop). for The Social Network - Site Club. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Site Club Sean Parker (in a bar with loud music drowning out his voice): The company's worth 500 million dollars, and Roy Raymond jumps off the Golden Gate Bridge. I know it's realistic and everything, but trying to understand Sorkin dialogue in a loud bar is like your grandma trying to understand how Facebook works. (shows the text "oatmeal cookie recipes" being typed in a Facebook status bar) No, Nana (sighs), the search bar is not the same as a status update. Gaw! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other drama films including The Revenant, Boyhood, ''Gladiator'', Titanic and Forrest Gump. Screen Junkies also regularly put out Honest Trailers for Academy Award Nominated films, for example, Oscars 2016, ''Oscars 2017,'' ''Oscars 2018 ''and ''Oscars 2019.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Social Network ''has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Hello Giggles noted "Screen Junkies took it easier on the fictional Facebook than the real one," and "actually compliments The Social Network‘s 'slick directing,' lauds its 'great performances,' the soundtrack, and it even expresses hope for a second Facebook film." Screen Rant also remarked that the Honest Trailer was "complimentary," especially of the direction, dialogue, performances and score. Slash Film concurred, writing the Honest Trailer "doesn’t have a lot to make fun of here, since the movie is actually rather good. Because of that, they’re not shy about really hitting home how inaccurate the movie is in depicting the real people who inspired the story." The Mary Sue wrote "it's not the funniest Honest Trailer out there, but it’s one that certainly feels really overdue" and said "this is making me want to watch the movie again. So good on you, Honest Trailers." Cnet questioned if the Honest Trailer's description of Mark Zukerberg ("mind of a calculator, the heart of a troll, and the wardrobe of a comfy hobo") was really such a bad thing. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '"The Social Network" Honest trailer is here, and it's *almost* too good to be true '- Hello Giggles article * 'The Social Network Honest Trailer: Smart Film, Dull Premise '- Screen Rant article * '‘The Social Network’ Honest Trailer: Lex Luthor Dumps Spider-Man for NSYNC '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailers’ Take on The Social Network Deserves a Million Likes '- The Mary Sue article * 'Zuck and his 'comfy hobo' wardrobe zinged in Honest Trailer '- Cnet article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Academy Awards Category:Drama Category:2010s Category:Biopic Category:David Fincher Category:Season 8 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures